


Mabuting Usapan

by AminoAssids



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AminoAssids/pseuds/AminoAssids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napuno na si Leni sa mga paratang ni Bong Bong sakanya kaya naman she gets back on him in a way that he cannot resist. Slight smut ahead as requested. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabuting Usapan

First thing in the morning, binuksan ni Leni and TV para manood ng balita with the LP only ending up seeing another news about BBM's accusation of her cheating over the election. 

Ang tagal tagal na nito, naglatag narin sila ng mga proofs na walang dayaan na nangyayare pero hindi talaga siya titigil. 

"'di talaga tatahimik yan noh?" Risa asked. "Turuan mo na kase ng lection." Mar joked. "Pano naman 'yan mapagsasabihan, ayaw nga niya makinig. Ayaw tanggapin yung proofs natin." Leni refuted. 

"Lalake din yan." Mar replied seeming to point out something, Leni didn't realize it. Napatingin si Risa kay Mar in sudden realization, napatahimik sila pareho and looked at Leni. She was quite stunned upon realizing that they are both looking at her na para bang siya lang ang hindi nakagets sa nangyayari. 

"Maganda ka, Leni. Kaya mo na yan." Mar hinted her and walked out of the room seeming to go after some errands. 

The attacks of Bong Bong to Leni and her party remained constant for the next days urging Leni's party to call for Bong Bong for a private talk to settle things as it affects them largely. However, it didn't seem to work out even after the meeting of the two parties ended.

Leni went immediately to the headquarters after having a public appearance in Quezon City. Coincidentally, naabutan niya pa sila Bong Bong na medyo nakikipagargue pa sa mga kapartido niya. 

She entered the room bringing a sudden change in the atmosphere. "Finally, dumating ka narin. Akala ko tumakas ka na ng tuluyan." He quoted. 

The party didn't actually want Leni to face him as they wanted to keep her under their protection. "Sige na po, iwanan niyo nalang kami at pag-uusapan nalang namin ito ng maayos." She requested everyone to give them some privacy. 

Upon everyone's leave Bong Bong looked at Leni eager to sass her out at barahin with all her denials about the vote counts. 

"I believe naman na inexplain na nila sayo yung process and proofs ng pagkapanalo namin..." She began. "Oo, but I still don't believe it. Sobrang nakakapagduda yung biglaang pagtaas ng boto mo. Maski mga statistician hindi maniniwala na walang magic ang nangyari doon." He refuted. 

"Ano pa bang gusto mong ipakita namin? Nilatag na namin yung proofs and sources namin na galing sa COMELEC. Ano pang gusto mo?" She questioned but he refused to answer. 

"Alam mong mahirap dito? Nanghihingi ka ng basis tapos kapag binigyan ka, hindi ka parin maniniwala. Ang hirap makipagusap sa taong sarado ang isip." She uttered frankly. 

"Hindi ako naniniwala dahil nanggagaling sa liberal party at sayo ang mga sagot. Admin kayo e, you've got the power." He explained. "E bakit pa pala tayo nagpameeting at nag-uusap?!" She retorted. 

"Hindi ba talaga madadaan ito sa maganda usapan?" She asked, he just scoffed. Suddenly, naalala ni Leni yung suggestion ni Mar. She was torn for a moment whether to try it or not. 

After a long moment of silence, naisipan nalang ni Bong Bong na magwalk out but Leni stopped him before he was even able to leave. 

"Pag-usapan muna natin 'to." She pleaded, he shut the door close and glared at her. "Please?" She uttered. 

"Kung hindi natin madaan sa magandang usapan, baka pwedeng magawaan ng paraan... Sa ibang paraan." She awkwardly laid her palms on his chest so amateur with seducing. 

Tinignan lang ni Bong Bong ang kamay nitong nakapatong sa dib dib niya after niyang maka-hint kung ano ang sinusubukan niyang gawin. He knew she was trying to seduce him, he scoffed. 

Medyo naawkwardan si Leni nang matawa so Bong Bong sakanya, naisip niya na nagfail agad siya sa pangseseduce niya. He brought back his sight to her face and realized na maganda talaga siya and it would be a remorse to miss the chance. He noticed her fingers slightly trembling in nervousness. 

He grabbed her wrists and turned over pressing her against the wall. Sobrang nagulat si Leni since hindi naman niya ineexpect na ganon yung magiging reaction ni Bong Bong. 

"Siguraduhin mong 'pag mangseseduce ka, hindi halatang kinakabahan ka." He pointed out making her feel humiliated. Nanahimik nalang ito and waited for him to continue speaking. "But since you offered me something, I'm taking it." He followed and began sniffing her hair. 

"Teka muna, you mean titigil ka na?" She clarified. "Kung bibigyan mo ako ng rason tumigil, bakit hindi?" He retorted vaguely and resumed by ghosting her neck bringing shivers all over her body as his soft kisses swarmed her skin. Sobrang awkward para sakanya to just let him kiss her that way but the thought na every headache will come to an end once she'll allow him convinced her na okay narin. 

He loved her scent, her skin was so soft and smooth na para bang gusto niyang haplusin nalang ito, her hair softly touching his face as he kissed her neck and her lips that tasted like her cherry lipgloss just made him feel so enticed with her — if he could bite her soft and sweet lips, he would but he knew he shouldn't. 

Sobrang turn on kay Bong Bong yung curve ng hips niya as he cupped it then yung waist niya na obviously smaller than her hips. Ang fine ng curves and he could clearly touch it with his own hands. Leni submissively allowed him to be in charge with the thought na hanggang doon lang lahat but then he suddenly grabbed her and lifted her up towards the dresser as he unbuckled his belt. Sobrang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Leni upon seeing him. She never thought it would go that far. 

"Teka, anong ginagawa mo?" She panicked. "Making the most of our deal?" He retorted and kissed her tenderly to the point na pati siya, nagive in na with his great ways of kissing a girl. 

Risa passed by the office unexpectedly hearing the subtle sounds and breaths hitching from the other side of the room. She suddenly recalled na si Leni and Bong Bong yung nasa loob. She immediately walked away and made her ways to keep the people from getting close to the room without making them wonder. 

After a couple of hours, mag-isang lumabas si Bong Bong ng office and headed straight home. It took a few minutes before Leni came out of the same room para hindi masyadong halata. 

Later that evening, bumisita agad si Bong Bong sa headquarters nila to tell his team to stop making mountains out of a molehill with regards to the cheating if the liberal party sa VP race. 

"Magpatawag kayo ng press conference bukas ng umaga, magcoconcede na ako kay Leni." He instructed them, sobrang nagulat yung team niya sa sudden change of mission ni BBM. 

The next day, even Leni's party was surprised for the unexpected conceding of Bong Bong to Leni. They cheered and congratulated her agad after watching the on air presscon of Bong Bong. 

"Thank you. Thank you." Leni thanked them before they all went back to their assigned tasks and errands.

"Galing ha?" Risa complimented her, she blushed. "Salamat," Leni retorted. "Kinausap na namin siyang lahat pero sayo lang siya nakinig. Paano nangyari yon?" She interrogated her, Leni didn't expect someone would ask, she didn't know what to reply. "Pinakiusapan ko nalang tapos pinagbigyan naman niya ako." She invented an explanation on the spot. 

"Pinagbigyan ka niya o siya yung napagbigyan?" She hinted her about what she knows. "What do you mean?" Leni asked nervously. 

"Sige na, pareho naman tayong babae dito e. No need to hide it." She convinced her to spill it. "May nangyari ba?" She asked her straight to the point and medyo nabigla si Leni to know na alam pala ni Risa iyon. 

"Pano mo nalaman?" Pabulong na tanong ni Leni. "May tenga ako? Nakalow volume man kayo, hindi naman kayo nakamute sa loob 'di ba?" She retorted, sobrang nahiya si Leni sakanya bigla, she sighed. 

"Sinubukan ko lang naman na daanin sa maganda usapan... Alam mo 'yon?" She tried to explain for herself. "Magandang usapan yon? Maganda palang makipag-usapa sayo noh?" Risa teased and laughed at her statement. "Hindi, kase ano... Hindi ko naman inexpect na aabot sa ganon." Leni explained. "Gusto ko man na magregret, e maganda naman yung kinalabasan..." She followed. 

"Maganda yung kinalabasan?!" Risa laughed. 

"I mean!! I mean nagconcede na siya, matatahimik na tayo diba? Okay naman yung nangyari kaysa hanggang ngayon nakikipag-away parin tayo." She defended to redeem herself. 

"Pero nagustuhan mo?" Risa kept insisting. "Alam mo ikaw," Leni chuckled. "Ayoko nang pag-usapan." She continued, "Ang hot mo rin kase e noh?" Risa joked. "Baka mamaya niyang mabalitaan ko nalang, kayo na pala." She added. 

"Baliw." Tinapik ni Leni si Risa pero ayaw talaga niyang tumigil sa panunukso. 

"Satisfying ba, girl?" Risa asked facetiously. "Ewan ko sa'yo." Leni laughed.

 


End file.
